Love Languages
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Bill finds a way of speaking to Fleur Delacour and getting past the language barrier between them.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 616

Title: Love Languages

Note: Probably AU, considering Fleur does speak _some_ English, in this one she doesn't.

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 9: Magical & Muggle Languages: Sign Language: Task #2: Write about having trouble understanding something

Yearly:

Prompt 30 [Word] Lingo - a foreign language or local dialect / the vocabulary or jargon of a particular subject or group of people

* * *

Bill saw Fleur during the triwizard tournament for the first time. He watched her, thinking that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Initially, he had come to support the school, of course. He had fun catching up with his youngest brother, but he soon realised he wasn't the only one with his eye on her.

The first time he approached her, he was nervous. "Hello, I'm Bill," he said, holding out a hand. It was clear from her puzzled expression that she knew he was introducing himself, but she didn't speak any English.

"_I'm sorry, I don't speak English," _she replied in French.

He pointed to himself and said, "Bill."

"Fleur," she replied, her musical voice making his heart race. He needed a way to talk to her, to get to know her. Bill knew he could try to learn French, but although he felt like he would eventually be able to learn, it would take him ages, and they didn't have that long before she would leave again. He didn't know if he would ever see her again after that.

He sighed and left her, she was surrounded by her friends, all beautiful French witches, and he heard them giggle as he left the room. He went into the Library to look up a translation charm, he knew they were available, he just had never seen the need for one before. He took a parchment, and after practicing on it a bit, he knew it worked. His brother Charlie had taught him a little bit of Romanian, so he could tell it translated accurately.

"I'm a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on hopeless," Bill muttered to himself as he went off to look for the woman he wanted to get to know. He didn't find her anywhere. He knew the most difficult part of any language would be the lingo and the nuances, that was one thing the charm couldn't pick up.

When he saw her the next day at breakfast, he smiled and waved at her, and she grinned back at him. He didn't know what made him decide to walk over to her with the parchment and quill. She looked puzzled when he sat down next to her, moving a plate that was on the table in front of him.

He put the parchment down and wrote in English.

_I charmed this so we could communicate. _When the words changed her eyes lit up and she held out her hand to take the quill from him.

_This is simply marvelous. _Bill grinned at her.

_Shall we go for a walk? _Bill wrote, and she simply nodded in reply. Bill put the parchment on a clipboard, and since the text kept disappearing after reading, they didn't need to keep replacing it.

Bill couldn't help but look at her as they walked and watched her push her hair back as they walked. He reached out to take her hand without saying a word, and she grinned at him, looking down at their hands entwined.

It didn't take long before the two were smiling shyly at each other, and grinned when the other one walked up to them. Bill had started learning some French, and Fleur had learnt some English, so between the two of them they managed to communicate.

* * *

"How are you dating a French woman? You can't even _speak_ to her," Mrs Weasley complained.

"That's just it, Mother, they don't need to talk," Fred teased. She turned a crimson shade at her son's comment.

"Fred!" she chastised.

"I hope this woman is worth it," she said, turning to Bill again.

"I really wish she wasn't," he joked.


End file.
